


Wake Up Call

by ArtisticRose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Coping, Drama, Family, Gen, Gun Violence, Post Movie, Sonic movie spoilers, lots of drama so be warned, sad sonic, sonic movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose
Summary: After the attack from DR.Eggman, Sonic happily lives with his new family in Green Hill with out a care in the world. Or so he thinks. Not everything is peaches and cream and Sonic will have to learn this the hard way. Not everything is greener on the other side. Story inspired by Imagine-Darksiders on Tumblr.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 239





	1. Not so happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing this really well done comic on Tumblr I was inspired to write a story based off of it. It will be several chapters long so stayed tuned for them.
> 
> https://artisticrose.tumblr.com/post/190971804309/imagine-darksiders-oh-my-goodness-oh-my 
> 
> Here is the comic. Give the artist some love!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors.

_‘Life has been great,’_ thought the small hedgehog who was sitting over the edge of his race car bed as he read the latest issue of Flash. He has been living with his new family for a few months now and was loving every moment. 

Tom and Maddie have been spending as much time with him as they could much to Sonic’s excitement. They’ve played baseball, a family picnic, and met his new grandmother who thankfully only panicked twice. He even learned how to swim with only a few incidents of him almost drowning, but Tom was always there to help keep him safe.

His family was always looking after him. He hadn’t felt alone since. It’s what he always wanted.

“Sonic! Time for dinner.” Called Maddie from down the attic stairs.

Sonic put his book down before dashing down said stairs but stopped when his mom continued.

“Wash your hands first, you know the rules.”

Sonic sigh.” Yes, ma’am.” He grumpily went to the bathroom to do as he was told before heading to the dining room. “What did you make?”

“We’re having burgers tonight, Tom should be home soon. He’s been trying to find the neighbor's cat again.”

“ Again? This is the third time this month.”

Maddie shrugged before placing the plate of food in front of the hedgehog. “ Dig in.”

“Wait, we can’t eat yet! We have to wait for Tom. It’s not the same without him.”

Maddie smiled at him and finished placing the food on the table and they waited. Soon Tom walked in, his face and arms with visible cat scratched. He hung up his keys and was first greeted by Sonic.

“You’re home! Woah, you look roughed up. Mr.Whispers got you bad this time.”

“Let’s not talk about that demon cat right now. The things I do for this town.”

“Cause you love us right?” He smiled.

Tom chuckled and muffed Sonic’s head. “Because I care.” 

Tom walked to where his wife was who was already getting the first aid kit. He greeted her with a kiss and she patched him up. “ Maybe you should take a few days off.”

“I think maybe take at least the weekend off since we have that thing.” He winked at her.

“Oh right, that thing.” She smiled back.

Sonic looked between the too confused but now curious. “ What thing? What’s going to happen?”

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” Maddie said.

“A surprise! Cool I love surprises! Give me a hint!”

“ Haha, it’s not a surprise if we gave you a hint.” Tom commented

“Not even a little one?”

“Okay okay. It’s something for you.”

“For me! Awesome! Are we going on a trip? Or maybe we’ll get into another fun bar fight?”

“Bar fight?” Maddie questioned.

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story.” Tom explained. “ Let's eat.” 

They enjoyed their meal and talked about what each of them did that day, sharing jokes and just enjoying each other’s company. Sonic fed his left overs to the dog receiving licks as a thank you. 

“Okay time for bed, go brush and I’ll be up to tuck you in.” Tom spoke.

“Both of you right?”

“Yes, both of us.”

With a smile Sonic zoomed to get ready for bed and waited. They both soon joined him and tucked the little blue devil into bed kissing his head.

“ I’m so excited for the surprise, can’t I get another hint?”

“ You’ll see it when you wake up.” 

“That long!? I can’t sleep knowing it’s coming soon!”

They both chuckled.” Then you’ll be too tired for it.”

“ Okay okay I’ll go to sleep. Goodnight.” He smiled before giving his adoptive parents a hug before slipping into slumber. 

The next day he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. When they focused he was surprised to see his room was full of balloons. He looked around wondering what they were and read the words on them out loud. “ Happy...birthday?” 

He jumped out of bed and grabbed one of the balloons before going to ask about it. When he came to the living room he saw it was decorated with more balloons and streamers. He smiled now getting more excited. “Tom! Maddie!” He called out . 

They soon came out holding a present and a cake.

“Woah, that’s that! What are these? What’s the surprise!” Sonic asked fast

“ Well after all you did for us and you now being a part of the family. We figure you should experience something you probably never had. A Birthday.”

“ Birthday! That sounds so cool! Thank you!” Sonic ran to them and gave each a hug. “What do we do on a birthday?”

“Anything you want” Tom smiled.

“ Awesome!” 

For the first few hours they played traditional games you’d find at a kids birthday party which he didn’t mind since the only thing he cared about was spending time with the people he cares about.

“Let’s have cake!” 

“You’re so full of energy, even after all that.” Tom panted as one of the games they played was extreme tag of him trying to catch the speedy hedgehog.

“You’re too slow.” Sonic joked.

Tom was going to retort but was interrupted by his phone going off. Tom took his cell phone from the counter and saw it was his partner from the office. He sighed assuming something must have put the fellow cop in a panic like lost documents or the time the toilet overflowed and it flooded the first floor. “ What happened?”

“I don’t know, but we got an alert from a panic button downtown, I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s probably just kids pressing buttons again.” Tom assumed.

“Y-ya but we should still check it out.”

Tom looked at Sonic who was playing with the dog now. “ Can’t it wait, I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“ I.. I guess I can go, I just hope I don’t get lost again in the forest.” Recalling the time his GPS told him to take a special detour. 

Tom groaned inwardly and rubbed the space between his eyes in frustration. “Fine, fine. I’ll be there soon.” He looked to Sonic.” Sorry buddy I got to check on something and I’ll be right back.”

“Can Wade really not handle it?” Maddie asked, sounding disappointed since she wanted the other to enjoy his time off.

“You know how he is, can’t handle a broken light bulb by himself. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Can I go? I can help!” Sonic asked more than happy to help others in the town.

Tom didn’t see why not since it was most likely a false alarm. “Sure why not, but try not to break anything this time.” Referring to the time Sonic blew the power for the whole town.

“No promises.” Sonic retorted as he grabbed for the car keys. “I’m driving!” He ran to the car.

“Oh no you are not!” Tom ran after him. He saw Sonic playing with the wheel like a kid would. He opened the front door and shooed him into the passenger seat.

Sonic pouted and moved over. “You’re no fun.”

Tom rolled his eyes and started the car before driving off. 

Sonic looked out the window letting the wind hit his face. ‘Today is the greatest day ever. Nothing can ruin this, not even that loony Eggman.’ Sonic thought.

As Tom approached the town he got a bad vibe. Something just didn’t feel right and the town was emptier than usual. He pulled over when he saw Crazy Carl. 

“ Hey Carl, what’s happening?” 

Carl approached him holding his chainsaw. “Something that I have never seen before. Some crazy guys are robbing the bank with hostages.” Oh the irony.

Tom was shocked.” Are you sure? I mean we barely have anything to steal.”

“I never saw them, must be out of townies.”

Tom thanked Carl and drove towards the bank calling in for back up. “ Sonic I want you to stay in the car and keep your head down.”

“No way! This is dangerous I want to help. We’re a team remember?!”

“Yes, but this isn’t something I want you to get involved with. You can get hurt.”

“Um, hello? Do you not remember the crazy mustache man who tried to kill us? I helped!” Sonic pointed out.

Tom remembered and he was very helpful there. “ Fine, but don’t be hasty. Others are involved and they might be armed.” Tom got out his gun from the glove compartment.” Come on.” 

Once they were to the bank they got out of the car and laid low as to not draw attention. 

Inside two armed gunmen were arguing with the bank teller. “What do you mean this is all you have? This is chunk change!”

The scared woman whimpered.” I-it’s all we have. Green hill is just a small town!” She explained, scared she was going to get shot.

“What a waste of time drying here.”

“Hey boneheads!” Sonic shouted. Now in the building. “ You know it’s not nice to point guns at people, that’s no good.” Sonic says.

“What the hell is that!?” One yelled as he looked at Sonic freaked out.

“I don’t know what it is but it’s pissing me off, shoot it!”

They raised their guns and aimed at Sonic and before they could fire he ran off in a blink of an eye.

“W-what? Where’d he go?!”

“This place is crazy man! Let’s just go.”

Tom who was trying to sneak in from the back to get the hostages out hoped Sonic was able to distract them long enough for him to do so. Tom managed to usher a few people out making sure to cover them.

“Hey, I’m over here!” Sonic yelled and they shot at him hitting the wall.

Tom meanwhile was trying to get to the back where a few others were when he accidentally knocked over something causing the attention back on him from the sound. Tom quickly pulled out his gun but before he could fire one of the gunmen managed to shoot first striking Tom in the arm. 

Time seemed to slow down for Sonic as he looked in horror. He watched Tom fall to the ground and the blood soaking his uniform. ‘This… this can’t be happening. Not him, not now!’ This thought flooded Sonic mind. 

One of the gunmen went to shoot for a second time but stopped when they heard an ear piercing scream.

“NO!” The scream was from Sonic. The blue hedgehog ran as fast as he could towards the duo. His fur started to charge and emitted blue energy. He circled them causing both robbers to panic as they tried to aim at Sonic.

By the time they were able to make eye contact they received a hard spin dash to the stomach and other limbs causing them to drop their guns. Enraged, Sonic continued his assault not thinking straight anymore. All he could think of was he was now alone.

 _‘ I failed you!’_ Repeated in Sonic’s head. The only thing that managed to stop his attack was the sound of his adoptive dad’s voice.

Sonic stopped and looked towards him. “ Tom!” Sonic shouted and ran to his side. He hugged him and began to sob. “I… I thought..” He managed to sputter out.

Tom used his good arm to grip his bleeding arm to try to lessen the bleeding. He hissed. He then noticed Sonic was crying and was saddened by this. “Hey, hey. I’m okay… I’m okay.” He managed to muster out before passing out from the blood lost.

This caused Sonic to panic even more. “ Tom?...Tom!”


	2. False Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy.

“Tom?...Tom!”

Sonic called out to his unconscious friend. He frantically shook him trying to wake him up. It didn’t take long for sirens to be heard outside the bank. The people Tom help escaped had heard the gunshot and called for an ambulance. The paramedics came running in and quickly went to the fallen cop’s aid.

“He lost a lot of blood we’re going to have to take him in.” She said to her partner and lifted him up onto a stretcher. 

“W-where are you taking him? Is he going to be okay?” Sonic asked still in panic.

The woman looked down to him recognizing him as the person who helped save the town.

“The sooner we get him there the higher chance he has of a fast recovery.”  
“Let me take him! I can get there faster!” Sonic begged.

“We can’t let you do that for safety reasons, but you can ride in the back with us.”

Sonic nodded and hurried to the back of the ambulance with the others. He watched as they hooked Tom up to an oxygen tank and heart monitor. 

“His pulse is weak. We have to give him blood quickly.” 

Sonic held onto Tom’s hand tightly. His eyes were flowing with tears.

‘ _This is all my fault! I should have been quicker! I should have done more!’_

“Please… Please don’t go. I can’t lose you too” He whimpered as he was reminded of how his first mistake caused him to lose his first mother figure as a child.

Time was moving slow for Sonic. He wished the car would go faster as the suspense and worry was eating him up inside. They were almost to their destination when Sonic’s worst nightmare came true. 

Flat line.

Sonic looked at the heart monitor. “What does that mean?! What’s happening?”

The paramedic gently pushed Sonic aside and went to work on resuscitating Tom while her partner was trying to calm Sonic.

“It’s going to be okay, sssh stay calm.” He cooed.

Sonic’s eyes were glued to his parental figure and watched what the woman was doing and quickly figured out he wasn’t breathing. Sonic felt his own heart stop for a moment. The shock was getting too much for him to bear. He felt a surge of energy surrounding his body. 

The paramedic talking to him stepped back cautiously unsure of what was happening to Sonic.C-calm down Sonic. Don’t do anything crazy.” 

Without another word Sonic leaped towards Tom, knocking the woman away in the process. He wrapped his tiny arms around the unconscious human, both pulsing with the mysterious blue energy. Said energy surged through Tom’s body and was surprisingly was enough to jump start his heart. 

Tom coughed and gasped for air as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. Sonic gasped and looked up to him eyes now red and puffy. He smiled and laughed out of nervousness.

“You’re alive… don’t scare me like that.” He buried his face into his chest once again.

The two paramedics were in awe at what they just witnessed, but didn’t bother to waste time questioning. They didn’t dare try to pry the blue blur away in fear of getting shocked. They checked Tom’s vitals and saw they were to a safe level. 

“You’re stable… it's a miracle. You should lay down, we’ll be to the hospital soon. Tom wasted no time in falling to sleep to save his strength. When they arrived they told a nurse to watch Sonic as they took him into the emergency room for a blood transfusion. Sonic of course protested and was reassured that he would be fine and to wait. Sonic feeling defeated sat in a chair and sobbed into his hands. 

‘ _This is your fault Sonic. All your fault’_

It didn’t take long before Maddie showed up after being called by the police department. She saw Sonic and ran to him bringing the other to a tight embrace. “Sonic, sweety are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine but, but Tom… he… he’s”

“I know, I know.” Maddie was very worried and upset as well but wanted to stay strong as to not make the people around her worry more, especially not Sonic.

“It’s all my fault.”

“What?No, Sonic this is not your fault. You didn’t do this.”

“I wasn’t able to stop them! I wasn’t fast enough! I should have-”

He was cut off by his mother kissing his head and being comforted by her. “Never think that. Never blame yourself for this. This would have happened whether you were there or not. It probably would have been worse without you there. Tom will make it through this.”

Sonic wasn’t so sure but he nodded none the less. Maddie sat down and he rested his head against her shoulder. All they could do now was wait. 

The two of them had fallen asleep as hours had passed when the nurse from before calmly shook them awake to inform them that Tom was now able to be seen as he finished his operation. Sonic quickly jolted up and ran to the recovery ward zooming in and out of several rooms before finally finding the right one. Sonic stared at him from the door. He was hooked up to another heart monitor and his arm bandaged up. He was sleeping soundly but to Sonic he looked dead. He had to check on the machine just to reassure himself that wasn’t the case. Maddie soon joined and stood beside Sonic.

“See he pulled through. He always does.”

Sonic didn’t seem to acknowledge what she said and continued to stare. They were brought chairs and they waited in the room hoping to be able to talk to Tom when he woke up. The whole town came over to see how everyone was doing, a few even gave him some get well cards hanging above Tom by a string as a sort of good luck charm for a safe recovery. Time past and soon visiting hours were over. The nurse sadly informed them it was time to go. Sonic not wanting to leave pleaded.”Please can we stay? I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Maddie looked at the nurse pleadingly and she gave her and nodded before leaving the others to rest. 

“Okay mister time for you to sleep. Come sit.

“No… I .. I want to watch a little longer.”

“Sonic-”

“Please… please.” He was holding back tears.

Maddie sighed and gave in.” Okay, but only for a little while longer. Sonic stood beside Tom and watched him sleep. Maddie was the first to fall asleep leaving just Sonic awake. The blue hedgehog yawned as he felt his eyes getting heavier.

He didn’t want to sleep and find out something else bad had happened but his body wasn’t going to agree with him staying up any longer.Sonic slowly crawled his way up to the foot of Tom’s bed before stretching and curling into a ball, slipping into deep sleep.

Morning soon came and a beam of light seeped through the window warning the face of the policeman. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. It took some time for his vision to become clear enough and he noticed his new location. He tried to remember what has happened the day before and the memories started to flood in as well as a sharp pain shooting through his arm. This sound was enough to wake up Sonic.

Sonic uncurled and wiped his eyes. He gasped when he saw Tom was up and hugged him.”You’re alive!”

“Ah, y-yes of course. I told you I’m fine.” 

Sonic looked at him with a pout.”You were not fine! You almost died!”

Tom just assumed the other was overreacting and simply petted his head. “I’m here and awake so I’m fine.” He then looked to his wife hoping he didn’t worry her too much.”Guess I’m taking that long needed vacation now.”

Sonic wasn’t happy with how lightly Tom was talking about the incident and tears started to form again. Tom sigh and wiped the tears away.”Sssh, I’m sorry for worrying you.” He said and gave him a soft reassuring smile.

The morning nurse came in with a tray of food and checked to see how he was before instructing him to make sure to take his medicine and he could leave in a few hours. Sonic looked at the food before grabbing the oatmeal and holding the spoon up for Tom to eat.

“I can feed myself ya know I got a good arm.”

Sonic shook his head.”You have to rest, I’m going to take care of you.”

Not feeling like arguing with him he allowed himself to be fed even if he felt embarrassed by the notion. Sonic even went as far to make sure his banana was cut into super tiny pieces so he wouldn’t chance the risk of joking.

Soon Maddie awoke and chuckled at the sight before her.” Well Mr.Donutlord. It seems you’re well taken care off.”

“Haha yes, I got my own personal doctor.” He joked.” They said I can leave later.”

“That’s great! I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” She said as she kissed him on the lips. Sonic sticking his tongue out like a child who fears cooties. 

“Gross.” They both chuckled and kissed his head.This seemed to cheer Sonic up.

A few hours later Tom was discharged and Tom was pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair by Sonic who insisted he pushed him. They waited for the bus to come so they could take it home. Sonic was looking around him making sure no one could sneak up behind them and hurt his family again. Tom noticed and tried to lighten the mood.

“ We still got your presents to open. You’re going to love them. 

Sonic didn’t really respond to it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Tom decided to leave him other figuring he just needed some time to get over the shock. When the bus came they got on and Sonic sat in the seat next to the handicap spot. Sonic stared out the window and watched the trees go by.

‘ _I won’t ever let this happen again. I won’t lose my family. I’ll protect you both, no matter what it takes.’_

_‘I promise.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to come. The next chapter will take a little more time since I have a test to study for. Also, I am reminded about how much blood transfusions suck! XD


	3. Day to Relax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more mellowed out chapter. I like to have some rest moments between the drama and action cause I like to torture you all. XD   
> Nah, but seriously, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more on the cute side.

Tom was laying in bed getting his much needed rest. His pain killers made him feel drowsy but he’d gladly take this over sharp stinging he felt without them. He picked up the newspaper that was on his nightstand and read the headline. Of course about the robbery incident. It was more exaggerated than what actually happened but what else do you expect from the news? 

There was then a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in?” 

The door opened and in came his family, even his dog who got on the bed and licked his face. Tom smiled and petted it’s head.

“How are you feeling?” Maddie asked

“Well, it’s not every day I get shot so I’m going to say it was the second most exciting day of my life.” He joked.

His wife was happy to see he could at least not let the incident get him down.” Well that’s good to know you’re still your chear self. We made you pancakes.”   
“ I made it look like you” Sonic showed him the stack of pancakes that has a face made out of chocolate chips, fruit and whipped cream on it. 

“That looks great. Thanks” He sat up and groaned from the discomfort. Sonic placed the plate down and went to help him sit up.

“Careful, are you okay?”

“Ya I’m good.”   
“Good… right.” Sonic smiled.” Oh, I forgot the juice!” He ran and went to get it. “ It’s fresh too.”

“You both went all out, are you sure it’s not my birthday?”

“Oh hush you.” Maddie kissed him.

Tom then began to eat his food. Thankful that this time Sonic didn’t try to do it for him. A good night's sleep seemed to have calmed the other down which he was glad for. “It tastes great, 10/10. Thank you.”

“ Do you need anything else? Like a pillow for your arm or more medicine or”

“Not right now, I’m fine. Promise.”

“Okay. Well how about some tv?” Sonic read for the remote and turned it on only for the news to pop up talking about the robbery.

“Yesterday our local sheriff was injured in an armed robbery as he helped escort hostages out. Because of his heroics no one else was harmed and we are wishing him a speedy recovery.” They made sure not to mention Sonic as it was like a town secret.

Tom smiled happily that he was able to help the people. Sonic turned the channel to some cartoons.” That’s better.” Sonic chuckled. He looked at Tom. “ You always come through for them in the end.”

“Well, it’s like you said. This town is our home. We’re like a family and we have to look out for each other.”

“Right, we do.” Sonic smiled. “Starting with you. You have to rest now. I’ll watch over the town if anything happens.” He offered.

“Thanks, but I’m sure I’ll be fine soon. I can’t have you getting into trouble.

“ I can stay out of trouble, I can be very responsible.” 

“Okay, I’ll bite. You can help. If the cat gets stuck in the tree you’re first to call for that.” He joked.

“ I can handle that!” Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

“Let give Tom some time alone. He must be really tired.”   
“Okay, get better.” Sonic hugged him before walking out with Maddie.”So Pretzel Lady, what will we do while we’re on sheriff duty?”

“Well we haven’t gotten any calls in yet,” she was trying to amuse him. “But I am curious, why do you call me Pretzel Lady?”

“Because you can bend and get all twisty like a pretzel. How do you do that?”

“It’s yoga, it’s very good for you, do you want to try?”   
“Sure, sounds fun.” 

Maddie then set up two mats on the ground and showed him some basic positions that were for warm up. 

“This is easy, I can do this!”

They spent some time doing a few more before Sonic asked if she could tell him how she did the pretzel pose.

“Pretzel pose?”

“Ya, like that thing where you are sitting and your legs are like in this weird spot on your head?”

It took some time to figure out what he meant.”That’s pretty intense but let's see if you are ready.” Maddie then sat down and lifted her leg up and put it behind her head. Sonic’s face went surprised then showed determination. He sat on his mat and lifted his leg up with the support of his arms but had no luck in getting it behind his head. 

“Careful, you could hurt yourself.” Maddie warned concerned.

“No, no I got this. I got thi-ah!” He ended up falling backwards and his body is now flat on the floor.” I can’t do this.”

Maddie chuckled.”You’ll get there, just practice. Now why not explain why you calm Tom Donut Lord?”

“Nuh huh, that’s a secret.” He smiled. 

“Oh come now tell me.”

“Okay, if you can do this I’ll tell you.” He then curled into a ball. “Try this!”

Maddie was pretty sure she couldn’t but decided to try much to her failure.” Fine fine you win.” She smiled.

“Haha! Victory!”

“Winner has to clean his room.”

“Aaw, can’t it wait?”

“You said that last week.”   
Sonic pouted.” I was busy.. fine, I’ll clean it.” Sonic ran up and started to zoom around the room picking up clothes, toys and books. It only took him a few minutes before everything was in its place. He decided he might as well go watch one of the cartoon dvd’s he got as a gift. He binged through a few episodes really enjoying it, but was interrupted by a loud sound which caused Sonic to jump out of bed in a panic.

_ ‘What was that?!’ _

Sonic quickly hurried to where he heard the sound and saw that there was a broken plate that was being cleaned up. “What happened?” He asked his heart rate going back to normal when he saw things were normal.

“I just dropped a dish, sorry if I worried you.” Maddie explained.

“Worried? Why would I worry? We’re home… it’s safe here.”

Maddie looked at him worried.”Are you sure you are okay?”

“..Y-ya I’ll just go check on Tom.” He turned and went upstairs and opened Tom’s door.” Hey, you up?” Sonic asked.   
“ Ya, just reading.” Tom responded.

Sonic walked in and looked at his father worried. He looked him up and down as if examining him.

Tom picked up on this. “You’re still shaken up about yesterday right?”

“A little, ya.”

Tom sat up again and tapped a spot on the bed and Sonic came to sit there. “It’s normal to feel scared. After what you’ve been through with Robotnik and then this, you have a lot on your mind.”

“This just… I feel it’s my fault. I almost got you killed the first time with Eggman, and then this… I .. I should have been able to stop them. You shouldn’t have been hurt.”

“There’s nothing you could have done about this. These things happen. The world is a dangerous place, it’s hard to avoid. What’s important is that we have each other and that are still alive. We woke up today, that is a great victory.” Tom explained. 

“Does that help?” He asked hoping the other felt less guilty about the situation.

Sonic pondered the words and nodded. “Ya, It helps.” He smiled. 

“Great! I’m glad! Hey, why not get Maddie and we’ll play a board game.” 

Sonic agreed and went to do so.

_ ‘The world is a dangerous place.’ _

“...”

‘ _ I won’t let the world take away my family, not again.” _

They spent the rest of the day playing games and having dinner. Sonic asked if he could stay with them tonight which they agreed to making a spot for him in the middle. Maddie clapped her hands and the lights turned off and she pulled the covers over them.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

“....Tom...Maddie?” Sonic spoke.

“Yes?” They asked in unison.

“We’re a family right?”

“Of course we are.” Tom answered

“Can…can I call you mom and dad?”

They looked at him before warmly at each other. They both placed their hand on his head and rubbed his quills gently.

“Of course you can.” Maddie answered.

Sonic smiled and held both of their hands before falling asleep, the couple soon followed.

‘ _ Goodnight’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. Not sure how many I'll do. I'll ether finish at chapter 5 or 6 depending on some things. The next chapter will have some more drama. This is a drama filled FF XD.


	4. Crossing The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. I hope you all enjoy the long chapter to make up for it. It's almost 2500 words. I tried to make this a mixture of humor and feels, so I hope you enjoy.

One week had passed since the incident and Tom had gotten his much needed rest. During this time he barely did anything besides watching tv and the occasional board game. Maddie and Sonic had both insisted they handled the chores and cooking which he didn’t mind at first since he was still in pain but he quickly grew to feel he was slacking off. This day Tom decided to check his stitches to see they had started to dissolve away and his wound looked better. He decided he was well enough to start to do some things since he still had a few more days left of his medical leave.

Tom dressed in something casual and headed down stairs. “I’m going to go get something from the store.” He called out to inform anyone who might be awake of where he was going. As he went to get his keys he felt a gust of wind rush by. He looked to see Sonic standing in front of the door.

“Where are you going?” Sonic asked, seeming concerned. 

“To the store, we’re running low on things like milk and pancake mix since we’ve been eating that almost everyday.”

“You can’t!” 

Tom raised an eyebrow.”And why can I?”

“Because,... you have to rest remember? Your arm?”

“My arm feels better, I only will be a little while.”

“I can get it, it’ll be faster.”

“I kinda want to get out of the house for a-”

He stopped mid sentence when he looked at Sonic’s face. The hedgehog was giving puppy dog eyes and pout lip combo. He sigh defeated. ‘ _ Why does that always work on me?’ _ Tom asked himself.

“Fine, you can do it. I’ll just go do see what I can find in the shed to entertain myself.”

“I’ll be right back don’t go anywhere.” Sonic took the money from Tom and ran off into town.

Sonic made his way into town zooming and to the local store. The people there greeted him and asked how Tom was. “ He still needs rest, he's very tired and stuff.”

“Tell him we look forward to seeing him soon.”

“I don’t know if it will be soon… I’ll tell him though.” Sonic grabbed the items with a few cans of chili before placing it on the belt.”Hey Barbra.” 

Barba was the oldest person working in the store. She didn’t talk much but, she always gave Sonic some candy and was understanding the first few times he was caught taking this without paying. This was before he learned about needing money. 

“ I brought cash this time.” He joked. This made the old lady smile and she began to ring him up. She packed it up and put the usual candy but something extra, a small box. She handed it to him and patted his head gently.

“Thank you ma’am.” He gave her a smile before heading out. 

Meanwhile Tom was going through some old things in the shed. He was starting to get nostalgic. This is where he first met Sonic and then he shot him with a tranquilizer.  _ ‘What a way to say hello.’ _

He picked up a box and looked through it. Inside was a mixture of some of his old stuff with a few of Sonic’s stuff that was replaced by now but the hedgehog wanted to keep it for some reason. One being his old broken pair of shoes.

“Hey, I put the stuff away.” Sonic said and came into the shed.” The people said hi, they really miss you. Oh, and the lady at the store put this in the bag, it had your name on it.” Sonic then handed him the box.

Tom took it and smiled. “Good old Barbra.”

“What is it?”

“My favorite candy. She used to give this to me when I was a kid, even when I wasn’t feeling well she would save one and give me a handful next time she saw me.”

“She’s been here for a long time. She gives me candy too.”

Tom smiled.”Want to help me go through some of this stuff?”

“Sure, what stuff?”

“Some of my childhood stuff, there are also some of your old stuff in here. Maybe you want to get rid of it?”

“No, I want to keep all my stuff.”

“Even the torn up cloth thing?”

“Those were my baby shoes...they mean a lot to me. Longclaw gave me those.”

“Longclaw?” Tom asked confused. 

“....My first mom.”

Tom understood why they meant so much to him now.” Oh.. I see.. That is important. Keep them as long as you need.”

“Thanks.” He smiled “Don’t you care about your old stuff too?”

“ I do, but I tend to not be too sentimental with them. But, maybe I can start. Come look through it with me.”

They spent some time going through the boxes, Tom found an old photo album and opened it up.He chuckled. “ Aw man look at these.” 

Inside were many old photos of him as a kid. “ Haha who’s the little guy with the goofy hair?” Sonic asked.

“Hey, that was the style back then. It was hip.”

“Hip? Man you’re old.”

“Since when was thirty old?”

“It’s ancient.” Sonic joked as he went through the rest of the picture.They finished up in the shed and headed back inside to work on dinner. 

Over the past couple days with things being uneventful besides playing games with Sonic. The hedgehog would find any little excuse to keep him from leaving such as he didn’t feel well, or he lost his favorite book and needed help finding it, the worst excuse was that the car was haunted so he shouldn’t turn it on, it was starting to get frustrating. Tom felt it was time for him to go back to work. He woke up early one morning and started to get dressed in his uniform. His arm wasn’t hurting much at all only if he moved it the wrong way. He grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs and kissed his wife good morning.

“ I’ll take breakfast to go. I want to head in early to catch up on some work.”

“Sure, I’ll pack your lunch as well.” She smiled at her husband Before making and handing him his lunch. “Can you get Sonic up for Breakfast?”

“Sure.” Tom headed to the stairs and shouted.” Sonic, Breakfast!”

Maddie rolled her eyes at this.” I’ll go wake him up then.” She headed up the stairs and went to the attic to where the sleeping hedgehog was. She gently shook him awake. Sonic yawned and waved his hand.” Five more minutes.” He mumbled.

“Your breakfast is going to get cold.”

“ It’s fine...I’m too tired to eat.”

“Fine, you can eat it later but at least go say bye to Tom.”

“Bye?” He asked confused 

“Yes, he’s going to work to-”She didn’t get to finish her sentence before Sonic zoomed out of the room and down the stairs. He got there just in time to stand in front of the door blocking it. Tom stopped in his place and looked down.

Tom sighed.” Whatever it is you can handle it on your own today, I have work.”

“No you can't.”

“Sonic this is getting ridiculous. Whatever it is you need can wait.” Tom spoke starting to get annoyed at this point.

“You can’t leave!”

“And why not?”

“You…. You’ll get hurt again.” 

“Sonic, I thought we talked about this, there is nothing you have to worry about.”

Sonic shook his head and stood in the doorway. Tom went to go out the back door but was stopped again by Sonic who zoomed to the other door in a second.”No”

“Sonic, this isn’t funny, let me by.”

Sonic simply stared him down with a frown on his face. They looked at each other for a while before Tom put his bag down.” Fine, you win for now. But you’re going to have to let me out sometime.” 

Tom went to head upstairs. He looked back to see Sonic looked satisfied by this, little did Sonic know Tom wasn’t going to let this stop him so easily this time around. Tom waited in his room for a few minutes then opened the door again and looked down the hall before quietly making his way down stairs again. He looked into the kitchen to see Sonic was now eating his breakfast since he was up. He signal for Maddie to distract him so he could escape his own home. She nodded and looked to Sonic.

“Want to see something cool?”

“Sure!” Sonic looked excited.

“Um…. hold on.” She looked around to see what she could use and went under the sink and pulled out a bottle of dawn dish wash soap.

“....Soap?” Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes… it can do more than clean, look.” She got a bowl of water and pepper in it.” Watch.” She then took a drop of soap in the middle and the pepper scattered to the edges.

Sonic gasp.”Woah, how did it do that?! Do it again!”

“Alright!” She then did it again for Sonic to see and even let him try it. While she was doing this Tom managed to slip out of the house and into his car driving away slowly.

“That is really cool, Dad has to see this.”

“Oh, he already knows about this, we should let him rest.”

“Okay, do you have work today?”

“Yes, I have some sick animals to watch today, do you want to come and help.”

Sonic looked down the hall wondering if Tom would be okay alone.” I’ll stay here maybe next time.”

“I’ll bring you back some of the treats.”

“Not the dog biscuits this time, those were terrible.”

“I told you they weren’t going to taste good to you.”She chuckled. Sonic stood up and hugged her before saying goodbye and watching her leave. He finished his food and did the dishes to take off some work from his family. He looked around to see what he could do to help around. He decided he was going to clean and went to work.

Over in the town Tom pulled up and parked his car at the station. He walked in and was happily greeted by his friends who worked there.

“Glad do have you back.” 

“Good to see you are better.” and so on were said. Tom thanked them and went to his desk. He went through some paperwork that didn’t get filed but nothing that was too important. 

“Hey Tom, that duck is back and this time it stole a whole loaf of bread.”

Tom laughed and said he would handle it. ‘ _ Good to see not much has changed’ _ He headed out to go get the thieving duck. He spent the next few hours helping the town both human and animals like he usually did and he was more than happy to do so as he missed helping his town. Things were back to normal, at least for him. 

Back at the house Sonic had just come back from taking Ozzy for a walk since he finished cleaning in a flash.” You’re pretty fast but not as fast as me, we all know who that is.” Sonic said smugly. Ozzy responded by licking his face. “Hey haha that is still gross haha okay okay you're cute we get it.” He wiped his face and petted the dog's head. Sonic looked up at the clock and noticed it was past lunch time.

“Dad must be hungry, let's cook him something. I won’t even burn it this time.” He took a step stool and placed it in front of the counter so he could reach it and thought of what he could do. He decided to make some soup. He grabbed some ingredients and chopped them up before putting them into a pot of water. He did his best to remember what his mom taught him which was a bit tricky. “Peppers… it needs something to give it a kick.” He went to the fridge and put a few Habaneros into the soup. “ This should be good.”

When it was finished he poured some into a bowl and carried it up the stairs. “ I made you some soooup!” He said as he opened the door but the color in his face soon drained when he saw no one was in there. He placed the bowl down and checked the bathroom, then the rest of the house and found no one. He looked out the window and noticed his car wasn’t in the yard anymore and figured he left while he was gone. He felt his heart beat faster than normal and some imagines flashed into his head of something terrible happening to Tom. He opened the door and ran out of the house in a panic.

Sonic zoomed through the town asking around for said cop and was told he was around the town doing work. This upset Sonic, how could he sneak out like that. What if something happened? Sonic frowned and made his way to the station and waited for him at his desk.

Sometime later Tom did indeed return and wasn’t expecting to see the other. “Where have you been?” Sonic asked while turning in the chair.

Tom was surprised and was thinking of what to stay. “ I was just-”

“You were just breaking my trust! You lied to me!”

“I know…”

“ You lied!”

“I know, don’t rub it in.”

“ I slaved away cooking and cleaning and you are out getting in trouble.”

Tom was very confused at this point.”What? Have you gotten to catnip again??”

“No, and that was one time!”

“Look, you are really really over reacting. You should go home.”

“No.”

“Sonic, I have work to do.”

“ Then I’m staying to help.”

“Are you going to watch me the whole day? Sonic, nothing is wrong.Everything is back to normal.”

“How do you know something won’t happen again?”

“I don’t, but I can’t let that stop me from living my life.”

“And I don’t want you to lose yours…. Please… let me help?”

Tom looked at Sonic and was now seeing this is more serious than he thought and Sonic wasn’t going to let this go.

“Fine you can help while I’m at work but after this, we’re going to see a therapist.”

“You need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now's the time for healing! This is almost the end. There will be at least one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. I do plan to make another Sonic movie related fic, not as dramatic, but hopefully still interesting.


	5. Reverse Psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the main story. I didn't want it to be long with boring therapy stuff so I did a decent amount to hopefully be satisfying but not be drawn out. This is in no way like real therapy so bear with me. I hope you enjoy.

A week had passed since Sonic’s latest outburst and it was the soonest time they were given to see the local therapist. He was more than aware of the situation of the robbery thanks to the news but these kinds of trauma will be a new case for him especially for what he perceived as an alien.

The couple came into the office and sat on the couch with Sonic in the middle of them.” So, what is a therapist again?”

“It’s someone you talk to when you are going through some emotional things.” Maddie explained.

“Oh… do we need to do this?”

“I would say it’s what’s best for you right now considering the events. It’ll be fine, he already knows who you are so there's no need to worry.” Tom reassured and petted his head.

Sonic nodded and waited for the Dr to come in. He was quickly getting impatient and decided to look around the room even going through his desk.

“Sonic don’t do that, it's rude.” Tom scolded.

“But, I’m bored and I want to know more about him.” Sonic then looked at a picture frame on the desk and smiled.” He has a family too, they look nice. Kinda like us.” He showed the picture.” Can we take a picture like this too?”

“Sure, we take as many pictures as you like.” Maddie smiled as she took the frame from him and placed it back on the desk.”Come sit.”

Sonic pouted and did as he was told while kicking his feet. Soon the door opened and walked in a tall man with glasses and a mustache. “Good day, I am Dr.Sterex. I hope I will be able to help you all this session but it will most likely take more. This is your time so feel free to say anything you feel comfortable with, no need to feel obligated to do so but it is encouraged.” He smiled.

“Well, we’re worried about our son, he’s been getting worked up about the incident and it’s starting to get a bit out of hand.” Said Tom/

“I don’t know why you’re upset at me, I’m just looking out for you.” Sonic spat out.

“Yes, by holding me hostage in my own home and stalking.”Tom crossed his arms.

“It’s not stalking! I’m observing.”

“You put my keys on the roof this morning.” Maddie pointed out.

“I thought they were his, sorry.”Sonic looked apologetic. 

“Now now let's all calm down. Why don’t we all talk one on one, everything will be confidential unless you tell me so.” The doctor spoke up. The family looked at each other and agreed.”Great, who would like to go first.” They both pointed to Sonic before he could protest and walked out of the room. Sonic stared at the doctor in silence.

“......”

“......”

“....Hi.”

“Hello.” The doctor answered as he got out his clipboard and began to write some stuff down.

“...So we’re supposed to talk now?”

“Yes, about anything you want.”

“And you like tell me what’s wrong with me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t phrase it like that. I will do my best to see what is troubling you and give a solution. From what your family tells me you are very skittish and worked up by your father getting injured.”

Sonic looked down and rubbed his shoulders. He didn’t like thinking about it, he was still upset and he didn’t feel he was overreacting. He just wanted to keep them safe.

“How does it make you feel?”

“.....I’m fine.”

The doctor noted how Sonic didn’t feel comfortable talking about it yet and didn’t press it further.”I heard you like to run.”

“Well ya I’m the fastest thing alive.” Sonic said smugly now focused on the new conversation.” They don’t call me the blue blur for nothing.”

“Why don’t you show me how fast you can go?”

Sonic smiled and ran to get something from the other side of town and came back with a rubber band ball.”Want one? I got more, the place was over hyped.”

Dr.Sterex looked at him astonished as he’s been there before and knew he couldn’t have just picked it up from the office.”Fascinating, you are very fast indeed. Tell me more about yourself?”

Sonic felt a bit more comfortable with talking to him so he talked about things like his comic books, some TV shows and how he was supposed to start school in a few months but he didn’t want to since it seems boring. The doctor made sure to take notes to further help him with assisting the hedgehog next time he came. 

“It seems our time is up, it will be your parents turn next.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You can tell me more tomorrow, this time it will be just us for the full session.” 

Sonic nodded and went to the waiting room.”Your turn.” He sat down and the others went in.

“Did he say anything?” Tom asked.

The doctor shook his head now.” Of the incident no, but I did get him to open up about some other things. It will take time, the more we push the more he will hide. So in the meantime why don’t you tell me about what has been happening.”

“Well he’s been extremely clingy, he won’t let me leave the house and if I sneak out he follows me. It’s really worrisome, he never acted this way when we… dealt with something similar.” Referring to Robotnik. “ I don’t know why this was different for him.”

“It’s really just tom he acts this way with. He doesn’t behave this way with me.” Maddie said.

Dr.Sterex jotted that down and looked over his notes. “Interesting. I’m going to have to think about what might be the issue, but I can’t pinpoint it till he opens up to me. I do have him scheduled for tomorrow so you should be able to go to work, but be open about it. Lies won’t make this easier for him…. But one more thing. How do you feel about that day?” He asked Tom.

“I was shocked, that never happened to me. It hurt like hell too, but this is what this line of work is like and I know it’s going to happen so, I look forward and I’m not that worked up about it. I kinda expected it more in Sans Francisco but nonetheless, this is what being a cop is like.”

“Thank you, I would like to see you again soon after your Son has his time.”. Tom nodded not questioning it and they got up to leave. They all then went into the car and drove away.”Hey buddy, how’d you like it?”

“It was okay, kinda weird talking to a stranger about stuff but it was a bit fun I guess.”

“That’s good. Well, I’m going to be taking you there in the morning...before work.”

Sonic didn’t seem too happy that he was going to be alone again. Tom could tell this from the look in his eyes. “ Please, try for me?”

“...” Sonic nodded. “ If anything happens you’ll call me? Right?”

“Right, I promise I won’t lie or sneak around I’ll be open with you, and I’ll call you if anything happens. You’ll be the first person on speed dial.”

Sonic seemed satisfied with this and figured one day wouldn’t be bad.

Sonic didn’t get much sleep that night as worry was filling him once again that night he woke up in a cold sweat after he saw the flash of the gun fire in his nightmare. He panted and wiped away his sweat with his sheets. He looked next to him where Ozzy was sleeping. Ozzy could tell something was wrong with Sonic and wanted to keep him company. Sonic petted his head before laying back down and hugged him.

_ ‘Please don’t let anything happen’’ _

The next morning Tom was ready for work and waited for Sonic to finish eating and get into the car.”Ready?”

“...Ya, I’m ready.” They drove there and Tom petted his head.

“Good luck buddy, when you finish we can get lunch together. I’ll get a box of donuts for us.”

“Don’t forget the ones with the sprinkle.”

“Never, I am the Donut Lord after all.” They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The session began and it was silent for the first few minutes before the doctor asked her how his night was.

“It was a bit rough.”

“Care to share why?”

“I… I had a nightmare again.”

“Again? About what?”

“...”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but it might help you feel better.”

“The last time someone tried to talk to me about it it made me feel worse.”

“I’m sorry to hear that they made you feel more stressed. I can try to help make it better if you feel like opening up.”

“...It’s about the shooting. Almost every time I see it in my head when I sleep. I see the flash from the gun and I wake up.”

“I see, this has bothering you for quite a while I assume?”

Sonic nodded. “ I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with being afraid. These things happen all the time.”

“People getting shot?”

“No, well that does happen a few times but this is the town's first. I was referring to your trauma.”

“Trauma? I have trauma? Is that like a disease?”

The doctor chuckled.” No no it’s a condition that causes someone very bad paranoia which you seem to have. You can overcome it but first you’ll have to open up a little more about it.”

Sonic looked at the doctor and then down at his hands.”It’s a long story.” He started

They spent the rest of the session talking about the robbery, and how it made him feel. Sonic even started to tear up while doing so which he was granted some tissue and a lollipop to help calm him. 

“I just don’t want to lose him like I did Longclaw. That was my fault, I didn’t listen to her and… she … “

“You feel guilty?”

“...Yes… I do.” Sonic admitted. “Everyone says it’s not my fault but I know it is.”

“It does sound like it.” The doctor said as he put his clipboard down. This surprised Sonic.

“So you think so too?”

“Yes, my grandson is the same way. He never listens, he ends up getting hurt all the time. I remember the time he first learned to ride a bike, we told him don’t ride in the street. He did so every day.”

“Did anything ever happen to him.”

“Yes, one day riding down the street and he got struck by lightning.”

“What?! But, that wasn’t his fault! He couldn’t have known that was going to happen and what does that have to do with riding on the street?!”

The doctor just shrugged.”What were you told to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“What were you told to do that day?” 

“I.. was told to distract them.”

“And did you?”

“Yes.”

“So, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But he-” Sonic was cut off.

“He was shot, because those men were caught off guard, if it wasn’t him it would have been you or someone else. Nothing could have been done because we cannot see the future. We can only do what we can to prevent things from happening again. But, there is such a thing as too prepared. I do not think you were over reacting, you were simply behaving in a way you felt would help.Do you feel it helped?”

Sonic reflected on the doctors words. He thought about everything he was doing to keep them safe and when he did he had to admit it did seem a bit crazy and even a bit embarrassed by some things. He then remembered something, something from when Tom and himself. He remembered how he asked Tom to save him because it was life and death and how that was one of Tom’s things on his bucket list. 

“I… I really overreacted,I mean we’ve done more. We’ve been in a bar fight, and fought an evil scientist trying to dissect me and his murderous robots and we handle that just fine.”

“Yes yes those all sound…. Murderous robots?...Bar fights?” The doctor asked shocked.

“I guess because he was hurt this time I didn’t know how to handle it because I remember what happened to Longclaw. But,… It's different. I can fight now!”

“That’s good you realize that but, … evil scientist?” He asked confused.

“I was being an idiot. I mean if we can handle that why can’t we handle this. I guess that’s what dad meant.” Sonic smiled feeling better. He then sat up.” I am still a bit worried but I think I can ease up on the whole protection thing. I can help everyone equally.. And I’ll talk more about this with others. Thanks doc! This really helped!” Sonic stood up and gave the other a thumbs up. 

“I think we used up our time but we should do this again next week!” Sonic reached to take another lollipop before waving goodbye and running off.

“W-wait… what happened to the evil robot scientist?!....What did I get myself into?” The doctor pondered as he looked at his clipboard.

The assistant came in to say his next appointment was here.” Are you okay sir? You look flustered.”

“Yes.. I’m fine, just got done with Sonic, I think we made a breakthrough.” He said not entirely sure if there was something else he should be worried about.

“Oh? That was fast.”

“Yes… he is.” He chuckled.

Sonic waited patiently for Tom to pick him up. When he saw the car roll up he headed to the passenger seat.

“How did it go?”

“It went great! I feel a lot better.” Sonic smiled”I’m sorry… for the way I was acting.”

Tom was glad Sonic was finally able to relax a bit.”It’s okay buddy, I should have paid more attention to you and make sure you were okay.”

“Ya you should, but I don’t think I would have listened. Sorry.”

“Me too. Here, have some donuts.” He handed him the box of sprinkle and jelly filled donuts.”Sonic took the box and scarfed down half of it.“Hey save some for your mom.”

“Hehe.” He wiped his mouth clean.”Sorry… you know I do like it that I get to call you mom and dad now.”

“I’d thought it would take you some time but it’s nice that you think of it that way...son.”They smiled at each other and drove around for a bit before Tom dropped him off at home.”I have to head back to work, I’ll be back tonight.”

“Okay, be safe.”

“I will.” Tom then drove away.

Over the past few days things started to return to normal. Sonic was less panicky and was even getting himself back into trouble playing a few pranks on the neighborhood bullies. Tom was able to get back to work and as always it was boring but rewarding in his eyes. Maddie was a bit busier since she got promoted to head vet in her office which of course needed a celebration.

“I got the cake!” Sonic placed the box on the counter.

“I got the present.” Tom placed it next to said cake

Ozzy then came in pulling strings of balloons in his mouth. Sonic petted his head.”Good boy.”

The door opened and Maddie walked in. Sonic was the first to run up to her giving his mom a big hug.” You’re home!”Tom came up and kissed her on the lips.”Ew, that’s still gross.”

They both chuckled and Maddie put her bag down and hung up her coat.”

“We have a surprise!” Sonic shouted.

“It’s not a surprise if you talk about it.” Tom shook his head.

“Well she doesn’t know what it is yet!”

Maddie smiled.” What did you boys do?”

“Come!” Sonic took her hand and started to pull her to the kitchen. There she saw the cake and gift.” Oh you guys didn’t have to.”

“Yes we did, you got… what was it called again?” Sonic asked.

“ A promotion.”

“Ya that, we need to party!”

“Not too much, it is late and you have to get to bed.”

“Aww come on can’t I stay up late this once?”

“...Fine this once.”

“Alright! Party!” Sonic then started the music and started to dance. 

The couple laughed and cut a piece of cake for each of them.” I’m glad to have you as my family.” Maddie said.

“I’m glad to have you as my wife and you as my little blue alien kid.” Tom added.

Sonic looked at them both and ran to hug them.” I’m glad to finally have a home.”

Ozzy then came to them and licked Sonic’s face since it was the first person he could reach.

“Haha we;re glad to have you too boy.” 

The family spent the rest of the night celebrating till it was quite late.”Time for bed Sonic.”

“Okay, but you have to both tuck me in.” They agreed and Tom picked him up carrying him upstairs and placed him into this bed and Maddie tucked him in.

“Goodnight son.” They both said.

“Goodnight.” He smiled and slipped into a deep sleep.

‘Everything will be fine, right? Longclaw?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I hope you all enjoy but, there still is one more chapter. An epilogue chapter. So stay tuned for that.


	6. Chicken soup for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter This is pure humor and has nothing to do with the original story or comic so enjoy.

“Hey doc, how have been?” Sonic greeted. Him and his family had been seeing Dr.Sterex once a week for a month now as it really seemed to help and Sonic enjoyed talking with others. Sadly for the doctor, he was quite the nerve wrecking patient and he was worried about a lot of the stuff Sonic talked about and wondered if it was true or not. 

“Oh… it’s that time again, right lets begin.”

Sonic sat down next to his parents.”What do we talk about this time?”

“Anything you want of course.” The doctor smiled but to be honest he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the details. Sonic had told him about Longclaw, the ten years of being alone and all seemed like a big emotional roller coaster he wasn’t used to dealing with in the town.

“Well, hmm,” Sonic pounder.” I don’t know, why don't you go first?” He asked his parents.

“Okay, well I don’t really know any more bad things we can talk about. Everything has been going pretty good both past and present so we can just talk about some of the good things.”

“Yes! I agree! It’s good to know the good moments.” The doctor agreed eagerly. 

“Okay! How about the time you practice on the donut when you wanted to marry mom?”

Tom blushed embarrassed,”Right you’ve been watching us for ten years.”

Maddie held in a chuckle.” That is so cute, tell me the story.” 

“Tell,” Tom began.

_ _Flashback_ _

Tom stood up facing the hood of his patrol car where the little donut toy with glasses was placed. “We’ve been dating for a while now and I feel we worked together well and we both like animals… so.. What I’m trying to say is… would you like to marry me?” He said out loud before a long silence. “ Wow, that was really bad,” Tom ruffled his hair.”Come on Tom you have to do better if you want her to say yes.”

In the distance Sonic was watching and giggling at the sight. He always enjoyed spying on Tom the most because of how goofy and heroic the other was. He wondered what it meant to be married but it seemed to be important to him. He ran past to get a better view while still staying out of view. 

Tom took a deep breath before trying a few more times before he felt he was ready. “Okay you can do this.” He told himself before getting back into his car and driving off, it was almost clock out time so he called wade to do it for him so he could go straight home. Sonic followed close behind to see what the other was going to do. 

When the cop got home he went to the kitchen and took out some of Maddie’s favorite cookies and placed them on a plate around the ring box.”....That looks.. really bad.” He picked the box up again and placed it in his pocket once more. He paced back and forth through the kitchen wondering if he should go back into town to get something more romantic but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

“Hey, I’m home.” Maddie spoke, she put her stuff down and walked over to give him a kiss.”

“Hey, how was school?”

“Class was okay but that test was a nightmare, I don’t know if I passed.”

“I know you did, you’re amazing.” Tom smiled 

“You’re just saying that. How was the new job? You know you don’t have to work so much just for me.”

“I know but I want to. This is something important to you and I want to help you get there. Besides, it’s not like I have anything better to do so why let both our lives go to waste.”

Maddie shook her head.”You are not wasting your life, you’ll get that promotion soon, I know it.”

“I hope so too.. So .. um, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.” 

“I... you should sit down.”

“Okay?” Maddie walked to the living room and did as asked, now a bit worried since she was asked to do so.”

“ We’ve been dating for a while now.”

“Yes, we have.”

“And we’ve been having a lot of fun together.”

“Right…”

“So I was thinking that we, you know, move onto the next step.”

Maddie smiled at seeing how nervous the other was and assumed she knew what he was going to ask.” Are you trying to say what I think you are?”

“Y-yes, I mean I hope so… Maddie, oh.” He got on one knee and took out the ring box opening it.” Will you marry me?”

Maddie held back tears and nodded then hugged her now fiance.”Yes! Of course.” She looked at the ring and smiled down at the ring. “You must have paid so much on this.”

“A few months ya but I wanted the best for you.” Tom took the ring out of the box and placed it on her hand before they shared a kiss.

Sonic, who was outside, watched the whole thing. He didn’t quite understand what the ring stood for but he knew it made them both happy so he was happy for them even if he found the kissing to be gross. He smiled at them and stepped away from the window.

“Good job Donut Lord.” He said to himself before running off.

_ _Flashback End_ _

“You saw all that?” Maddie asked.

“Ya, it was confusing and gross, but cute I think. I’m glad you two are together now.”

“That was very wholesome,” The doctor found it very touching.” Though I worry about your obsession with talking to donuts.” He added.

“It’s not, it’s just practice.” Tom defended.

“You do it a lot but it’s what makes you the Donut lord.”

“So that’s why he calls you that.” Maddie chuckled.

“Okay let it all out.

“Next story! How about the time mom got sprayed by that cat thing?

“No, we are not talking about that.” Maddie protested not wanting to be reminded how she has to bathe in tomato juice for a week to get rid of the smell. “ I’m still getting comments from my classmates, we’re skipping me.”

“No fair, we all have to share the embarrassment.” Tom argued.

Maddie sighs,”Fine, but I pick the story. Lets see, …. okay how about the time I accidentally got lost?”

“Booo” Sonic stuck out his tongue.

“Fine, I’ll tell the skunk story,”

_ _Flashback_ _

  
  


One sunny morning Maddie was making her way to school. She was running late because of last minute arrangements with her sister who constantly was trying to get her to not marry Tom. It was quite irritating to be honest but she let it pass because it was her family after all.

She hurried into the building and down the halls to her vet tech lab. Today they were going to be working with live animals so the pressure was on. She managed to get there only ten minutes late but it was still enough time that the professor wasn’t pleased.

“Good to see you joined us, take a seat.”

“Right.” She headed to her seat and waited for her assigned animal.

“Since you were late you can have the pleasure of taking our most difficult animal.” The professor spoke as he placed the carrier in front of her.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” She reassured as she went to open the cage.

“Wait not yet!” The professor shouted but it was too late out came a skunk who wasn’t in the greatest of moods. 

Everyone got up from their seat and away from where Maddie was sitting much to her confusion. 

“What? It’s just a cat.” 

“That’s not a cat!” One student shouted.

Maddie looked back to see what the animal was and by the time she realized it was a skunk the animal had already started to spray her and several other students causing panic in the room. 

The professor sigh frustrated and shook his head. “The test is canceled, everyone leave now!” 

The students hurried out of the room trying not to gag from the horrible smell.

“Way to go Maddie, real smooth.” Another student said sarcastically.

“Ya, don’t need your comments right now.” Maddie hissed in return. 

“Everyone just go home and bathe in juice, I’ll email you a new test day.” With that everyone left, Maddie not wanting to bother Tom at work decided to just suck it up and walk home, all the while receiving a lot of whispers,comments and stickers from the townspeople both young and old. 

Once she made it home she texted her fiance asking if after work he could go buy a few dozen tomato juice bottles much to his confusion. Tom arrived home a few hours later with the many bottles. “Maddie, I got what you as-oh my god what is that smell?!”

“Don’t ask! Just give me, thank you. I love you!” She said quickly before hurrying to the bathroom so she could get the smell out as well as discarding her clothes. One bath later and several cans of air freshener the smell was finally gone. 

Tom was doing his best not to laugh at the situation while Maddie explained the events that unfolded. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry haha but how could you think it was a cat.”

“ It was dark in the cage and It looked like a black cat, anyone could have made that mistake.”

“You’ll make a great veterinarian one day, they love you.” He joked.

“Laugh it up.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” 

_ _ Flashback end_ _

“That was a good movie, but it was still hard to focus with the horrible smell in the trash cans.” Sonic pitched his nose with his fingers. “Haha you are both so weird it’s perfect.”

“We’re weird? Look who’s talking.” Maddie spoke up

“Ya, the little blue alien with superpowers is totally the most normal one here, right?” Tom then waved his hand in a come on gesture.” We told our stories now it’s your turn.”

“I’m a hedgehog of my word, which should I tell?”

“Hm…. how about the time you got into the catnip?”

Sonic blushed embarrassed.” That was one time. How was I supposed to know what it was?”

“By reading the label?”

“By asking us?”

Sonic pouted and rolled his eyes. “ Here’s what happened, doc.”

_ _ Flashback_ _

Sonic was watching TV feeling bored since there was nothing good on and he wasn’t allowed to go out since the town was still getting used to him and the Wachoski’s didn’t want Sonic to get too much attention just yet. 

“Maddie?Tom? Are you busy?” He called out and received no response. He decided to go look for them and headed into the kitchen first. He looked to see that there were a few bags sitting on the counter top. Curious, he hopped up and sat on his high chair so he could investigate the bags. He saw there were a few toys for Ozzy inside as well as some food and treats. 

_ ‘Maddie probably got some stuff for work.’ _ Sonic thought to himself.

He took out one of the cans of dog food and started to get curious. He opened it and smelled to see if it was okay. It smelled weird but not awful. He took a small piece and tried it, it was not as good as it looked. He stuck out his tongue and placed the can of food on the floor for Ozzy to eat.

“Gross, yuk.” He continued to search the bag when he came across a tin. Looking at the label it read,”Catnip.”

“Cat-nip? What’s that? Is it like Cheez-its? I love those.” Excited he opened the tin and looked inside only to be disappointed. “It’s just tea…. Boring.” Sonic sighed and decided to smell it. His eyes went wide by surprise. He took another smell and smiled.

“This smells really good.”He said out loud to himself and decided he would have a cup of tea after all. He wasn’t allowed to touch the stove so he put a cup of water in the microwave. Once it was hot enough he mixed in some of the catnip letting it seep. A few minutes later he was happily sipping on the tea, even having a second cup because it tasted really good to him. 

A few minutes later Sonic clicked in Sonic, a burst of excitement. It was as if he just consumed an entire bag of sugar filled candy. 

In a second he was gone in a flash dropping his tea cup on the floor and zoomed around the entire house knocking anything in his way over. Tom and Maddie soon walked in carrying in some more bags when they saw the mess of the house.

“Sonic!” Tom shouted and said hedgehog was in front of the man in a millisecond.

“You’re home! Welcome ! I missed you!” He hugged Tom, then Maddie then grabbed the bags.”What did you buy!” 

“What is happening?”Maddie asked concerned but she soon saw the mug on the floor and the open catnip on the counter.”Oh no.”

“Oh you got my favorite! And this one and that one! I like it all! Let's go for a run! We can go watch all the movies in the theater! Let’s paint the house!” Sonic shouted.

Maddie, not wanting Sonic to wreck their recently fixed up home even more than he already did, and took the cat nip tin.” Come on, come here .” She called him to come to her. Sonic looked at her wanting more of the catnip and did as ordered. 

Maddie took some of the plant and placed it on the carpet. Sonic in response to this instinctively began to roll over the spot.

Tom was shocked by this.” He’s like a cat, this is both funny and kinda creepy.”

Maddie sighs and looks at the mess.”It’s going to be a long day.”

They began to pick up the mess while Sonic was distracted in his high which soon turned to a crash, with him turning drowsy and laying flat on the carpet faced down.” That was the best tea ever.” He mumbled. 

_ _Flashback end_ _

_ “ _ It’s so embarrassing, I acted like a total nutcase.”

“Ya, you did but it was entertaining.”

“You two are a handful.” Maddie shook her head.

The doctor smiled, glad there were some humble stories to be shared with this family. “Well it looks like our time is up. I think you are all good for now, I don’t see how I can help you anymore than I already have.”

“Aww, this was fun doc. Thanks for all the help.” Sonic smiled. 

They thanked him before paying their final session and heading to there car to drive home.

They continued to talk to each other about random things and planning fun events for the future.

They soon arrived home just in time since it was almost three in the afternoon which usually was Sonic’s nap time.

Tom got out of the car and picked Sonic up carrying him up to the attic where he laid their son down to sleep, covering him with the blanket.”Night Son.

“Night mom, dad. Thank you, for everything.I love you.”

“We love you too.” They both said before kissing his head leaving the blue ball of fur to sleep.

  
‘ _ You were wrong, Longclaw, people can be trusted.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over, I do have two Sonic stories planned based on the Sonic movie, this time my own Idea's and HC. So stay tuned for those.


End file.
